Blood of Olympus Alternate Epilogue
by 3amQuesadillaRun
Summary: Telling the exciting turn of events for all of the seven plus a few others which follow the final battle of the book, which granted hasn't been published yet, but it is never too early to do something, I mean why do something in 5 months when you can do it today? Time management and maximization is key to a successful and low-stress life.


**Blood of Olympus Leaked Epilogue Excerpt **

ANNABETH

"-Holy-Hera guys that was way rad," shouted Leo who emerged from the wreckage of the Argo II.

"I know right? Like the full hoot and a half," added Jason who was currently lying on the ground, not bothering to get up since the battle had ended.

"OH CRAP GUYS WE GOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR, WE 4GOT, I MEAN DON'T U HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE OPENS THE DOOR BUT THEN DOESN'T CLOSE IT AGAIN WHEN THEY LEAVE?!" Percy shouted as he ran to shut that door, though tripped on his shoelace in his struggle, though also valiantly got up and continued to run, shoelaces still untied. What a nerd.

"I swear he wasn't that much of a dweeb like six years or nine books ago," whined Annabeth who was really regretting this love interest and didn't want to have that nerd as her endgame when her game was so much stronger.

Acting to prevent this endgame from happening she shouted, "hey friends next people you high-five are your endgames!" right as she said this she ran and slapped Piper with a strong high five, though at the last minute Piper closed her own hand into a fist and replied, "turkey, gobble gobble," which with Annabeth's heart swelled and she knew she was set for life.

Leo proceeded to high-five Nico and the shouts of victory continued to grow in both number and volume.

Hazel and Frank awkwardly high-fived in a way that somehow made high-fives awkward and lame at the same time, though somehow the weak, and awkwardness worked for them in a cute enough way to fuel a more better ending for them to be written by a fanfic writer.

Reyna, who also showed up (somehow?), high-fived Calypso, who also showed up by some mystical means. But you know what they say, never look odd stuff up unless your on Scooby Doo where that's the premise of the show and you have character security so you won't get your butt killed, otherwise send your overfriendly straight, white, male protag to do it for you. Anyway not digressing, those two did the most bammin' slammin' high-five ever and it almost made Annabeth a bit jealous but what-evs a turkey wasn't half bad.

Just with that bammin' slammin' high-five Percy ran back to join them, crud canoes, though still not having his shoes tied, she really would have to buy that dweeb velcros when they got back to Camp Half-Blood, and failing to notices Jason's body which was still on the ground, as he had began taking a nap at the beginning of this scene though that was irrelevant to mentioning until now, so yeah. Anyhow Percy was so stoked, now he was finally done with that whole thing and no one was dead (Uncle Rick recieived many angry letters from fans and one very official looking note that said if he killed two major characters he'd be banned as a children's lit writer for, like, ever) and in the cloud 9 like joy did a celebratory fist bump though in his position on the ground ended up as a passable high-five with Jason.

Upon seeing this happen Leo shouted, "HAHA NO TAKE BACKS JACKSON!"

Percy looked around and noticed the new relationship developments around him and then looked down at Jason.

"SCORE," he said, surprising a few of them. He then proceeded to pick him and Jason off the ground as well as creating the chest-bump makeout, for which Nico took out his diary to take notes, and Reyna pulled her I-phone out, shouting, "DO IT FOR THE VINE JACKSON!"

Taking Percy's initiative this saga concluded with kissing from all parties, and the underworld was hot and the gods up in Olympus had a major money exchange from all the bets placed over the last few years, resulting in Hades rise to the richest because as unromantic up as he could be sometimes he could crackship like no other.

THE END.


End file.
